Gamer Network
| founders = | hq_location_city = Brighton | hq_location_country = England | key_people = | parent = ReedPOP (2018–present) | website = }} Gamer Network Limited (formerly Eurogamer Network Limited) is a British mass media company based in Brighton, England. Founded in 1999 by Rupert and Nick Loman, it owns brands—primarily editorial websites—relating to video game journalism and other video game businesses. Its flagship website, Eurogamer, was launched alongside the company. In February 2018, Gamer Network was acquired by ReedPOP. It is also the EGX trade fair organiser. History Gamer Network was founded under the name Eurogamer Network in 1999 by brothers Rupert and Nick Loman. It was formed alongside the opening of its flagship website, Eurogamer, which itself launched on 4 September 1999. Nick Loman left the business in 2004 to pursue a career in medicine and "competitive BBQ". In February 2011, Eurogamer Network acquired American publishing house Hammersuit, alongside its IndustryGamers.com and Modojo.com websites. On 1 March 2013, in line with the international expansion, Eurogamer Network announced that it had changed its name to Gamer Network. As part of the rebranding, Eurogamer Events was renamed Gamer Events, while Hammersuit also adopted the Gamer Network name. In October, Simon Maxwell was promoted from group publishing director to chief operating officer. On 26 February 2018, it was announced that ReedPOP, the division of Reed Exhibitions that organises video game exhibitions like PAX, had acquired Gamer Network. While Rupert Loman remained Gamer Network's chief executive officer, Maxwell became the company's managing director and a vice-president for ReedPOP's UK operations. Owned brands Editorial websites * Eurogamer – Gamer Network's flagship website for video game news; launched in 1999 alongside the company. * GamesIndustry.biz – A website focused on the business aspects of the video game industry; launched in under Eurogamer Network in 2002. * Metabomb – A video game news website with emphasis on esports; launched under Gamer Network in 2013. * Outside Xbox – A YouTube channel focusing Xbox game news; launched in 2012 by Eurogamer Network and Andy Farrant, Mike Channell and Jane Douglas, three editors of other Xbox-focused outlets. * Rock, Paper, Shotgun – A website focused on personal computer game news launched in 2007 by Kieron Gillen, Alec Meer, John Walker and Jim Rossignol; partnered with Eurogamer Network in 2010 and acquired by it in 2017. * USgamer (USG) – A sister site to Eurogamer helmed by American staff; launched in 2013. * VG247 – A video game news site formed in 2008 in a partnership between Eurogamer Network and Patrick Garratt. Other * Gamer Creative – Gamer Network's in-house creative agency; founded and headed by Josh Heaton. * Gamer's Edition – A project that produces merchandise and special edition releases for video games; launched in 2013, its first projects were special editions for Papers, Please and a compilation of Hotline Miami and Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. * Jelly Deals – A website highlighting sales for video games; launched in 2016. Partnered websites Editorial websites * Nintendo Life – A website focused on news and reviews of Nintendo products, including video games and software, owned and operated by Nlife Media. It has sections covering the Nintendo Switch, Wii U, Wii, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo DSi, WiiWare, DSiWare and classic titles re-released through Nintendo's Virtual Console games. It was founded in late 2005, acquired the sites WiiWare World and Virtual Console Reviews in April 2009, and partnered with Gamer Network (then Eurogamer Network) in 2011. * Push Square – A website focused in PlayStation game news; launched in 2012 by Nintendo Life and Sammy Barker. * Road to VR – A video game news website with emphasis on virtual reality; launched by Ben Lang in 2011 and partnered with Gamer Network in 2017. * Video Games Chronicle (VGC) – A spiritual successor to magazine Computer and Video Games; launched in partnership with Gamer Network in 2019 by a team led by Andy Robinson. Other * Mod DB – A database website for video game modifications; launched in 2002 and partnered with Gamer Network in 2015. * Indie DB – A sister site for Mod DB that covers indie games; launched by Mod DB in 2010 and partnered with Gamer Network alongside Mod DB in 2015. References External links * Category:1999 establishments in England Category:2018 mergers and acquisitions Category:Companies based in Brighton Category:Video game companies of the United Kingdom